


Not Las Vegas Then

by Smidge



Series: Tumblr Prompts [3]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-16
Updated: 2013-04-16
Packaged: 2017-12-08 17:05:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/763863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smidge/pseuds/Smidge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr Prompt: Eleven, Clara AND River in Cold War.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Las Vegas Then

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I don’t remember if I saw this prompt somewhere or if I dreamt it, but it seemed like a fun idea so here it is. Basically it was along the lines of River being in Cold War too and not being very happy about it when she was expecting Las Vegas. 
> 
> Enjoy x

No one can decide where to go. Names of planets far away, both in the past and the future, along with towns and cities of Earth are all called out among the three travelling friends. If they don’t make up their minds soon, the TARDIS will decide.

“How about you take us to that place you have been promising me since we got married,” River suggests flirtatiously.

“And where’s that?” Clara asks excitedly. “Doctor?”

He stares at River and she smirks proudly as she sees him finally relenting.

“Las Vegas, Clara,” he answers her without taking his eyes off his wife. “Las Vegas.”

He flicks a switch here and pulls a lever there, and River follows him around the TARDIS console correcting his mistakes.

Clara watches them in amusement. She’d never met River before, but she liked her a lot. She jokes and flirts and has sass but is always taken seriously. She also never seems to let the Doctor get away with anything; anyone can see who wears the trousers in that relationship. Clara finds her just as exciting and intoxicating as the Doctor does.

As soon as the TARDIS is in flight, the three of them run down the corridor, first right, second left, just past the helter-skelter; to the wardrobe.

The Doctor picks out his black 3-piece suit; knowing how much River would appreciate it, a pinstriped light blue shirt, and black bow-tie and dons his spectacular ‘ _Las Vegas_ ’sunglasses. River puts on her shimmery, green/gold, floor length dress and paints her nails red to match her gorgeous high heels, leaving her hair down around her shoulders and fantastically curly. Then Clara chooses a shimmery blue dress that comes down just past her knees with dainty black heels, simple elegant jewellery and decides to tie her hair up.

The only problem is, even with a competent driver, the TARDIS often ignores instructions and just takes them where she wants. And this is just one of those occasions.

The TARDIS whirs as she lands and River rolls her eyes as the Doctor guards the brake lever.

“He likes to hear her landing,” She explains to Clara, “it’s not good for her when you leave the brakes on Doctor.”

“Don’t care,” he mumbles and the whirring stops. “Ah ha, here we are.”

“Really?” Clara beams excitedly following the Doctor to the TARDIS doors and holding her breath in anticipation.

“Viva Las Vegas,” Doctor tumbles out through the TARDIS door, promptly followed by Clara and then River; who lands on top of the Doctor.

“Who are you?” A rough looking man in uniform asks.

“So, this is not Vega then?” Clara notices as water swirls around their feet and drips from the roof of a tiny cabin.

“No, but it is much better,” He supplies, realising that the man in uniform is in fact a Russian Captain.

“A sinking submarine?” Clara question indignantly. She’s quick to catch on.

“A sinking  _Soviet_ submarine,” he corrects with a grin, as if where they have landed is  _so_  much more exciting than Las Vegas.

“And how is that  _any_  better?” River asks, exasperated and trying not to slip over in her heels.

“It’s better because … oh, I don’t know,” he waves his hands about impatiently, “because you’re speaking Russian.”

“Are we?” Clara asks, a little bit impressed with that fact.

“Yes…”

“I don’t care if we’re speaking bloody  _Sontaran_ , sweetie” River snaps, “look at us. My shoes are ruined, my dress is soaked and my  _hair…_ ” she growls.

“Your hair is always beautiful,” he always tries to make things better with really clever information on a random subject about the planet they have landed on, but this time he has nothing to offer but compliments.

“And your dress will dry,” Clara chips in.

River glares at them. “Doctor,” she speaks through gritted teeth, “This is  _not_ Las Vegas.”

“Is it really that obvious,” he tries to joke.

“Oh, you can be so infuriating sometimes,” she storms back towards the TARDIS; failing spectacularly as the water around her ankles is now up to her knees, so she has to wade through it until she gets to the doors before turning to them momentarily, “I am  _not_  impressed.”

“No shit Sherlock,” Clara mumbles to the Doctor as the TARDIS doors snap shut behind River.

Then she starts humming and making the strange noise she does when the Doctor leaves the brakes on.

“No, no, no, no, no!” River shouts at the console, flicking switches and pulling levers like the Doctor had done earlier; water flying everywhere from her sopping dress; and she can faintly hear the Doctor crying out the same as her as the TARDIS disapparates.

“Where are you going you stupid thing?” River shouts crossly at the machine.

She searches the console for clues as to why she was flying herself away and ignoring instructions. Then she finds the HADS has been fiddled with.

“Oh Doctor,” she sighs, “been tinkering again?” She shakes her head and pats the console fondly. “Not to worry dear. You get us to safety and calm yourself down and we’ll go and pick them up later. I’m going to get out of these soggy things … shame the Doctor will miss that,” she winks toward the console as she leaves the room and hears the TARDIS hum, happy now that she’s out of danger.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos are wonderful and comments even better :) x


End file.
